Red Dragon Shinobi
by animationwrestlingfan101
Summary: Chosen by the god of war three individuals equipped with special gifts will change the fate of the elemental nations by aiding the child of prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Holidays everyone Merry christmas here is a early/late gift for you all a naruto story called Red Dragon Shinobi hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer we own nothing but our OC Naruto and everything else is owned by their own creators.**

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
**

 **Red Dragon Shinobi Ch 1**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was tired today the villages greatest secret was announced to the one person who shouldn't have known. Naruto Uzumaki now knows that he has the Kyūbi within him from the fool Mizuki. Now that Mizuki has been taken care of the secret is still safe now that a bit of the stress is let loose from him and can now rest a bit so he can deal with the issue tomorrow. As he was about to rest he saw that time has stopped as a black portal appeared under him and sent him away.

He closed his eyes as he then opened them and looked around him and saw that it looked like he was inside some sort of crystal. He looked down and saw that he was standing on a hand.

" **Hiruzen Sarutobi."** A figure said as Hiruzen looked up and his eyes widen as he looked up for what he saw. He saw a massive figure wearing a metallic armor similar to that of a Dragon with two long red capes with golden markings , has a dragon's tail, and the wings of his armor are made of swords, 15 on each side with a metal mask and a dragon helmet **(1)**.

"Who or what are you what is this place?" Hiruzen asked as he looked around.

" **I am Bahamut one of the six Astral beings and the God of War, where you are now is within my realm as I watch what goes on within the worlds and I have seen what has happen on your world."** Bahamut said.

"So you know about the." Hiruzen asked.

" **Yes I know about you mortals sealing the nine tailed beast inside a small child knowing the price of which you have brought and broke the promise you made to one Minato Namikaze who is now sealed within the one you call "Shinigami".** Bahamut said making Hiruzen close his eyes knowing that he is telling the truth.

"Then you know why we did it." Hiruzen tried to say.

" **And look where it has brought to the "Child of the Prophecy" for what you thought was right."** Bahamut said as he showed everything that has happen to Naruto up until what happened to Mizuki to Hiruzen.

"Then what do you suggest to do for Naruto if he is the one to save my world." Hiruzen suggested.

" **I will bring three individuals with different gifts and they will aid him on his journey and what he makes will aid him nonetheless."** Bahamut said as Hiruzen nodded.

"Very well then when will they arrive?" Hiruzen asked.

" **Wait one full day and you will get them so prepare."** Bahamut said as he sent Hiruzen back to his world as he prepared to summon his selected people knowing who he will bring.

 **Scene Change.**

" **PUNCH!"**

A black glove hand punched the door open as the door fell as a person turned on a flashlight as the light showed the person. He has straight raven black hair that covers the left side of his left eye. He wears a black shirt with a old worn out black jacket with gloves, black pants and steel toed boots as he went inside an looked around the place. This is Shiro Kirigaya and he has been looking for weeks for this place as treasure hunter. For the last few weeks an informant said that in old house there was a case full of cash left there as the owners left it. Shiro kept on looking door to door seeing where it is as he sang a small tune.

" _A big road passes through my house. My family lives under the Liang mountain. Under the mountain, the soil is fertilized on five acres of land, five-acre farmland of canola flowers_ _._ " Shiro sang as he open one door and saw the case there were a few money sticking out. He slowly went to reach for it seeing that the house was about to fall. As he almost grabbed it he heard a sound and saw the building collapsed on him, killing him as his hand sticked out reaching to the case. Then a small portal appeared it took Shiro's body letting the house fall completely.

 **Scene Change**

In the world of Remnant there was the school of huntsman and huntress Beacon Academy. However right now the school is in ruined as two figures were people fighting. One was a black hair female with a red dress while the other is a red haired gladiator wearing warrior but the fight was not on her side as her last object of her shield was not able to destroy her arrow as it hit her chest by the arrow as she was on the floor. She saw the raven haired woman walk towards laughing as she closed her eyes accepting her fate. She waited but nothing as she saw that time has stop as she saw the girl struggling to move. She then saw a black portal dragging her under it as she saw time resume slowly as the red haired girl saw a girl with black and red hair with a gothic look yell her name slowly but was too late as the portal took her as time resumed leaving the two girls on the roof confused by what has happened.

 **Scene Change**

On top of a castle fortress there was two people fighting. One was a woman with a blue hair looking like she was about to fall down after a fight with a mage with black hair using ice powers.

" _I lost so is this the end of Juvia like a raindrop seems fitting for a rain woman"_ The now known as Juvia thought as she closed her eyes as she didn't see a portal appear as she fell in it as it disappeared. The black haired mage slid down to try to get her but saw nothing from the other side.

"She's gone no matter gotta hurry and save the guild." He said as he ran off to save his friends.

 **Scene Change**

" *groans* oh what hit me?" Shiro said as he woke up and looked around.

"Where the hell am I, I remember a case and then the building feel." Shiro said as he rubbed his head as he stood up and saw that he was in a strange place. He looked and saw two people knocked out around him. One was a red hair in a ponytail wearing lady with a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains, a large bronze gorget around her neck. Wearing a what seems to be a gladiator or spartan like armor as in front her was a shield and a red and yellow rifle in front of her.

The next person was the total opposite of the girl next to him. She has azure blue hair in curls and have a snow color skin wearing what seems to be what someone wear in the snow with a dark coat,black leggings and boots.

Shiro saw the two wake up and he became mesmerized by the red haired vivid green eyes and the blue haired dark blue eyes.

"Hello are you alright?" Shiro asked her.

"Yes thank you I'm Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha said,

"And my name is Juvia thanks." Juvia said with a small blush on her face looking Shiro's semi rugged look

"Well my name is Shiro Kirigaya and it's a pleasure." Shiro said a grin

"Where are we." Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know but we should stay together." Shiro said as the they looked around. Shiro then saw that they were standing on top of a hand and began to look up as he followed the hand all the way up and his head and Shiro had his eyes wide open and the two girls saw him.

"Um Shiro are you alright?" Pyrrha asked as she shrugged his shoulder.

"B...Ba...Ba...BAHAMUT?!" Shiro yelled as they looked and saw Bahamut looking down on them as they quickly realized that they were standing on his hand. Pyrrha then looked back to Shiro.

"Who?" Pyrrha asked as Shiro quickly put the two girls behind him.

"Are you insane that's Bahamut the Bladekeeper of the six Astral beings and the god of war don't make him mad or he will make crush with the hand were standing on." Shiro said as he looked behind and saw Bahamut still staring at them.

"And how do you know this?" Juvia asked.

"I played a game where he should be and looked him up when I was bored once." Shiro replied.

" **I can hear you Shiro Kirigaya."** Bahamut said stopping Shiro at his tracks shocking the small group.

" **I also know you two as well Pyrrha Nikos and Juvia Lockser."** Bahamut said shocking the two girls.

"You know us?" Pyrrha asked.

" **Yes I have seen your skills and abilities and have deemed you worthy."** Bahamut said making the three wonder for what.

"And those are." Juvia said as Bahamut stared at them.

" **Pyrrha Nikos I deemed you worthy for your compassion and selflessness. Compassion for your friends and selflessness for what you did."** Bahamut said as he created an image as he showed everyone Pyrrha's time in her academy as they see spend time with her friends and saw her fight everyone in team CRDL on her own shocking the two people.

"You did that on your own Juvia's impressed." Juvia said seeing her fight and use her special ability. Bahamut then changed the image to show Juvia's.

" **Juvia Lockser for your undying will and your drive to keep on fighting."** Bahamut said as they showed them her fight with the same black haired mage as she used her magic to fight.

"Your body can turn into water?" Shiro asked making Juvia turn around in sad look.

"You must hate Juvia for knowing this?" Juvia said in a somber tone as Shiro then grabbed her by the shoulders making her look up.

"What hell no that's awesome if I can do what you do my job could've been way more easy for me." Shiro said making Juvia blush.

" _Juvia!"_ Juvia thought as she had a chibi version spinning around with heart eyes. She then quickly grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You mean it that's the nicest anyone ever said to me." Juvia said as she held a strong grip. Bahamut quickly brought everyone's attention by slightly moving his hand making everyone move.

" **Now you Shiro Kirigaya while you lack the magic or skills to fight you make up for it for your brave heart and determination."** Bahamut said as he showed everyone one of his adventures as he was using his speed to dodge the traps that were in the temple as he made it to the other side as he walked towards an old chest of coins. Then the scene change with him with the bag full of coins but as he walked out he saw a poor family. Wasting no time he gave them the bag of coins leaving him with only one coin as he walked away.

"That was very nice of you." Pyrrha said with a smile as Shiro scratched his head.

"You can say that at least I still have the coin." Shiro said as he showed them that he had the coin as a necklace.

"Wow darling you're so kind to them I bet your like that to everyone." Juvia said as she had hearts in her eyes Bahamut then stopped and resumed to talk as the images disappear.

" **Now you see why I brought you all here and for what's to come to where I will send you." Bahamut said.**

" **And where is that place exactly?" Shiro asked Bahamut.**

" **Long ago in a world known as The Elemental Nations there was an incident revolving around a creature known as the nine tailed fox and it ran ramped throughout Konohagakure The Village Hidden In The Leafs. The fox was so strong that with one swing of his tail can destroy an entire forest."** Bahamut said as he showed them the image of the nine tailed fox roaring in the moonlight.

" **The village decided to fight back as their leader the Fourth Hokage their leader was able to subdue it but with a price."** Bahamut said as the three paled as they saw the fight and then the hokage able to subdue it by risking his life by sacrificing his life to seal the fox,

" **The Hokage sold his soul to seal it inside a baby child, his own and his name is Naruto Uzumaki."** Bahamut showed a baby boy with a seal on his stomach.

"What the hell why would he do that?" Shiro asked.

" **He couldn't ask for anyone so he did only thing that works so he did as a dying wish he wished that the boy was treated as a hero but it was in vain as time went on the people hated the boy not even talking to him."** Bahamut said as he showed them Naruto's past and let's just say they didn't take it to heart.

"This is insane who could such a thing to small child." Pyrrha said with her hand covering her mouth as Juvia hid behind Shiro.

" **What's worse is that he's the Child of Prophecy meaning that in the old legend it states that the child will either bring peace or destruction to the land."** Bahamut said as the three figured out the rest.

"So you want us to go there and help him in this in a sense." Shiro said.

" **Yes that is why I summoned you all here to aid him in his path."** Bahamut said as he put his hand up so that shiro was close to him.

" **As I said before to you Shiro Kirigaya while you lack the magic or skills to fight you make up for it for your brave heart and determination and with that I will give you something to help you in this quest to you two as well."** Bahamut said as he tap the two girls in the forehead as they feel like something opened up like a special energy. He then taps Shiro's forehead as he then felt something burning up inside him as he heard a dragon roar and tons of information into his head as he fell to the ground as it then stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Shiro said.

" **I gave you the ability and powers of that of a dragon you can do it now by instinct as I gave you the memories the of this weapon that can now summon the Boosted Gear!"** Bahamut said as Shiro then raised his hand as he brought it down and as a green glow appeared as everyone saw that in his left arm was a red clawed gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes at the end.

"Whoa." Shiro said as he then heard a voice in his head.

" **So you're my new partner eh fine by me the names Ddraig."** Ddraig said.

"What was that a dragon or what is this and what do you mean that your fine." Shiro said.

" **That's because my last partner was a pervert who couldn't stop talking about being some pathetic king."** Ddraig said as Shiro quickly know what kind of king he was talking about.

" **Yes I put a dragon inside to help you control the boosted gear for you as he inform you during or without the fight as well with an ancient weapon to fight with you."** Bahamut said as Shiro looked at the gauntlet.

" **I have also gave you the power to control the flames of them giving you the power of a dragon."** Bahamut said as Shiro snapped his fingers and as he snapped his fingers as his right hand was covered in flames. He snapped his hands again as the both the flames and the gauntlet disappeared.

" **Now that everything is set I will send you there to your new world and home."** Bahamut said as the three held hands as they nodded and were soon transported to their new home.

 **Scene Change**

Hiruzen was at his office doing the one thing he should never do in his life again paperwork as he kept on doing his work. He then saw a flash of white light as he covered his eyes as the light went down as he saw three teenagers in front of him.

Shiro opened his eyes and looked around and saw that they were in a different location as the girls then open their eyes and saw that they were in some strange office as they saw an old man with a white robe staring at him.

"Who are you three?" Hiruzen asked.

"Uuh a being named Bahamut sent us here." Pyrrha said making Hiruzen eyes widen.

"He sent me three children to help me on this situation." Hiruzen said.

"What was that you geezer we are not Children we are at our teens at most." Shiro said.

"Look yourself in a mirror." Hiruzen said as Juvia used her water to make a mirror and stared at them. The three looked at it for a second.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Shiro said as they all saw themselves looking like they are in the early teen years. Pyrrha had her hair was now tied up to her neck with the same outfit fitting her. Juvia is wearing her outfit fully repaired with the same hat while her hair was the same in curls. Shiro had his outfit totally changed his old outfit been replaced by a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body, black pants with a single notched belt and black boots and a set of black rerebraces and vambraces on his arms and shoulders **(2)**.

"What he deaged us." Juvia said.

"He made us look like we are in our early teens." Pyrrha said taking this in.

"Well now that I don't mind but can you three calm down and settle this later I believe you all know why you are here." Hiruzen said as the three pre teens nodded.

"Good now that you're here now we can begin so do any of you have any questions?" Hiruzen as Shiro quickly raised his hand.

"Yes um?" Hiruzen asked.

"Names Shiro the girl on my left is Pyrrha and the one on my right is Juvia and my question is give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass for what you did?" Shiro said as the two girls nodded as Hiruzen closed his eyes and sighed.

"I expected this look we did what we had to do as for his life style when the hokage died he had many enemies and if they knew that he had a child they would have gone after him." Hiruzen said as Shiro stayed quiet.

"Any other questions?" Hiruzen said as he got nothing.

"Alright then let's go and meet Naruto." Hiruzen said as he stood up and went to the door.

"And where is he exactly?" Shiro asked the old man.

"He's in school...I think." Hiruzen.

" *groan* Oh fuck no you're not taking me back there I already wasted a good chunk of my childhood there I'm not going back again." Shiro said as Pyrrha punched him in the arm.

"Come on let's go." Pyrrha said as she grabbed his arm as they walked to the village as they went to a red and white building with the symbol of leaf. They were at the entrance before Hiruzen stopped and turned around to look at them.

"Ok now when we go to the classroom I want you to hide there behind the door and don't worry I got a few stories for you so just introduce yourselves alright." Hiruzen as they nodded and Juvia grabbed Shiro's hand as they looked at each other as they went inside as they walked around and saw everyone looking and saying their greetings to the old man as they stopped at a classroom.

"Alright now wait here." Hiruzen said as he opened the door surprising everyone in the room.

"Lord Hokage welcome what brings you here?" A man said who was wearing a uniform with a green vest with his hair tied up with his noticeable scar on his nose.

"I just wanted to introduce to you three new students for they are also soon to be shinobi." Hiruzen said.

"Who are they Gramps?" a boy with blond hair wearing a orange jumpsuit said.

"Well Naruto allow me to introduce them you can come in now." Hiruzen said as the door opened and the three entered causing everyone to stare at them as they stood next to Hiruzen.

"Alright now care to introduce themselves." Hiruzen said as Juvia went first.

"Hello my name is Juvia Lockser I hope we can be friends." She said with a smile on her face.

"She is from the village of snow and came here as a new member to the leaf village." Hiruzen said as Juvia said as then Pyrrha then stepped forward.

'I'm Pyrrha Nikos I hope we can get along." Pyrrha said as she smiled but then stops as she and everyone heard the sound of someone running and heard two people yelling at each other.

"Move it Forehead!" they heard a girl yell out.

"You move Ino-pig!" The second girl said as the three saw them burst to the door blocking the entrance. One was a girl with long pink hair and green eyes with a red type of dress with short sleeves a tight dark green bike shorts with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, blue sandals. The second girl had long platinum blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face pearl blue eyes with a purple high-collared blouse a matching apron skirt with bandages on her abdomen and legs, small hoop-earrings, a type of protector with the same symbol of a leaf as she worn it as a belt and white arm warmers.

They were able to get in but it caused the both of them to fall but Shiro managed to catch Ino as she blushed looking at Shiro.

"You alright?" Shiro asked as Ino quickly stood up.

"Yeah I'm alright thanks." Ino said as she moved to a random seat. Meanwhile the pink haired girl landed in front of Juvia as they meet eye to eye. Then Juvia began to laugh at her as the pink haired girl stood up and glared at her.

"What's so funny?" The girl said growling at her.

"How is your head that big I never met anyone with a head that big." Juvia said pointing at her head causing her to gasp and began to argue.

"And what of that hat it's not even cold out here!" The girl screamed out loud.

"At least Juvia looks decent not like you who looks like she's is going out and not going to fight at least I can fight what about you ms. Massive forehead." Juvia said as the two caused sparks.

"At least I don't have my hair in curls!" The girl yelled back getting closer as Juvia then smirks.

"Oh but at least Juvia is not desperate in this department." Juvia said as she shocks everyone by grabbing the girls chest shocking everyone.

"Ju...Ju...Juvia what are you doing?" Shiro asked taking a step back. Then everyone began to whistle and cheer while Naruto looked confused as to why that happened while another student looked uninterested. Juvia then stopped as she then grabbed her own.

"At least mine will be enough to suffice my darling isn't that right darling?" Juvia asked Shiro while the latter girl was grabbing her own chest and was blushing up a storm.

"Hey don't include me in this." Shiro said back as he then saw the entire class as the guys kept on cheering as the room suddenly then suddenly began to sweat not knowing it came from Shiro using his fire energy as it then stopped. Pyrrha having enough of this cheek pulled Juvia out of the way as Hiruzen coughed getting everyone's attention.

"Thank you now finally if you please." Hiruzen said as Shiro stepped forward.

"Names Shiro Kirigaya nice to meet you all." Shiro said introducing himself.

"This is Shiro Kirigaya from the dragon clan and sole heir both him and Ms Nikos are from the land of iron so treat them well now they will be known as team 11 and tomorrow they will have a new set of test and prove if they have the will of fire now I will take my leave." Hiruzen then left as he announce it shocking everyone in the class.

"What how can they when they just got here when we had to work year's I'm an Uchiha I should be getting this." A boy from the desks said as they saw who said it. He had a raven black hair in the shape of a ducks ass wearing a blue shirt as he was glaring at them.

"Hey Duckass calm down besides we also trained as well so sit your ass down calm down and watch how we do it." Shiro said causing the boy to growl as it caused a few people to laugh.

"Ha that was good one that should put him in his place eh Akamaru?" a boy in a grey, hooded fur-lined coat with two red fang marks said to a dog under his coat.

"Alright everyone I know this is sudden but we must respect the hokages wishes you three have a seat." the teacher said as three nodded.

"This is such a drag." A boy who was trying to sleep said. The three then went to get a seat but saw the same pink haired girl shove the blonde hair boy out of his seat just to sit with the emo kid. Shiro then walked up to him and gave him his hand.

"Want to sit with us?" Shiro said as the boy then smiled and gave him his hand.

"Thanks names Naruto Uzumaki next hokage believe it." Naruto said as they then went to take a seat as Juvia saw the girl about to sit down Juvia quickly made her seat have a bit of water on her seat as she fell down as then a puddle of water appeared from on top of her wetting her hair.

She turned around and saw that the four were sitting far away and that blue haired witch was clinging on Shiro with a smile on her face. She then began to rub his arm in between her chest while giving her a sly smirk on her face while Shiro sighs irritating her wishing she can do that to her crush.

Throughout the day the four quickly became friends as Naruto showed them around the village. He showed them the town square and other places as they were more interested the more they saw the village. They soon ate ramen in one of the restaurants Naruto ate and were surprised at how fast he ate as they were lucky that the food was on the house otherwise they were in trouble. As the day went on they had a better view of the village as they were sitting on top of the hokage's head on the mountain as sunset arrived.

"Man this view is amazing." Shiro said as Juvia was still in his arm as the girls nodded.

"Yes this is nothing from where I'm from." Pyrrha says as she sadly remembers her home but Shiro touched her shoulder calming herself.

"Yea I always comes here to think." Naruto said.

" _I still can't see how this kid can smile with everything that happen to him."_ Shiro thought as he saw them smile. Night soon came as they said their goodbyes and the three then went back to the hokage's office as they arrived.

"So I see that you are good friends with Naruto now." Hiruzen said as they nodded.

"That's great now, since that its night why don't I show you all where you will live now." Hiruzen said as the three nodded as the followed Hiruzen to their house as they began to walk a bit as they stopped and saw the new house of two floors made of concrete with a red roof of red tiles as they went inside and saw that the floor was wooden and had comfortable furniture as they a medium sized kitchen with a small library in the basement. On the second floor was three rooms one for each of them and a bathroom on the second floor as well.

"I hope this is to your liking during your stay here." Hiruzen said.

"This is beautiful thanks for giving us this home." Pyrrha said as Hiruzen smiled.

"No thank you for being friends with Naruto now rest up you all are going to need it for tomorrow." Hiruzen said as he then left as Shrio then sat in the sofa and sighed.

" *aw* This is nice after everything has happened today." Shiro said as he began to stretch as a few bones popped. They soon sat on the living room and began to talk.

"So looks like everything is calm for now and that Naruto kid looks like he's going to have a lot of things to do am I right?" Shiro said but saw something wrong with Pyrrha as she was looking down with a sad face.

"Hey is something wrong pyrrha?" Shiro said as she then shook her head and made a false smile.

"No it's nothing honest." Pyrrha said as Shiro didn't buy it as he grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on you're with friends now you can tell us." Shiro said as Juvia nodded as Pyrrha then began to cry.

"I'm sorry but this all too much for me to handle one minute I was given something to protect and then the next this, this is too much." Pyrrha said.

"What do you mean by protect?" Juvia asked as Pyrrha began to explain.

"I'm from a different world it's called Remnant and I'm am what i'm called a huntress people who are to defeat monsters called the Grimm and we go to many schools and learn how to kill them." Pyrrha then began to talk about all the friends she made there the things she did, the responsibility she was given and her final battle with a woman with raven black hair.

"And that's that during the fight I got shot in arrow in my chest then as I was about accept what's to come time like stopes and a portal appeared and summoned me there and you know the rest." Pyrrha said as she finished her story then everyone soon was done hearing her story.

"Man that must be rough for you then sorry for what happen." Shiro said as Juvia nodded.

"Thanks." Pyrrha said.

"So what are you guys story if not then that's fine." Pyrrha asked as Juvia nodded.

"Sure well you all know names Juvia Lockser and I was also known as the "Rain Woman" Juvia said.

"And why's that?" Shiro asked as Juvia smiled sadly.

"That was because when I was little I always managed to bring the rain with me." Juvia said. She then began to talk about how she had a talent on her water magic as she made a few examples with the water. She also talked about how her parents never tried to help her with everything, how she sewed teru teru bozu dolls to hide her tears.

Shiro tightened his knuckles as he heard how her parents never helped her on her problem. She then continued to talk about how she later on tried to a keep a relationship but broke up because he couldn't deal with her rain. Then she joined a group called "Phantom Lord" and used her skills for their own good.

"And then when the time was needed I had to fight but I lost and now here I am." Juvia said. Shiro then sighed and then stared at both girls.

"Damn you two been through so much." Shiro said.

"Oh come on I bet you had it better than us two right." Pyrrha said as Shiro raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah I bet you had a better story than us right darling." Juvia said as Shiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well not exactly, you see unlike you two I never had a family in fact I never knew them they left me when I was just a baby leaving me in a orphanage." Shiro causing the two girls to gasp.

"Then the people there kicked me out since no one wanted to adopt me so I quickly had to quickly learn how to move around city to city learning how to maneuver and steal as I grew up." Hearing this the girls began to look sadden at how Shiro had to always be on the move everywhere he went.

"Later on as I grew up I became a treasure hunter of sorts as soon an informant informed me about an old treasure that has been in an old home I went in and just as I was about to get my hands on it the building collapse on me and I think I died at the last second as then like you two I was sent there and here we are in some random world doing this for a blonde hair kid saving this world." Shiro said as the two girls then went next to him as they began to comfort each other.

"Don't worry we'll get used to it but now we have to rest now it's late tomorrow we have a test to do." Pyrrha said as everyone nodded and began to prepare themselves to rest as everyone went to their rooms and began to sleep. As Shiro laid on his bed he saw the town lights and everything around him.

"Maybe I might have a new home here." Shiro said as he then went asleep.

 **Scene Change**

Shiro opened his eyes and saw that he was in a dark place as he was floating around.

"What where am I." Shiro said as he then saw green eyes as the creature roared as the dark place was then lighted by red flames as Shiro saw a western dragon with red scales and red and yellow spikes in his body.

" **So we finally meet face to face Shiro."** The dragon said as Shiro looked up.

"So you're Ddraig I take it?" Shiro asked.

" **Yes and now I will teach you how to use the boosted gear and your flames so you can be ready for what's to come"** Ddraig said as Shiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he opened and show deep determination.

"Let's do it then I need to do this for them." Shiro said as Ddraig then roared.

" **Then let's get started!"** Ddraig then consumed the room in flames as they began his training.

 **Scene Change**

Birds were chirping as morning arrived as Shiro was sweating as he then woke up as he saw that morning arrived. Shiro then heard a light snoring sound under his bed covers as he lightly uncovered them and gave a soft smile for what he saw. He saw Juvia sleeping on top of him. She's wearing a sea blue pj shirt and pj pants. She then woke up as she yawned and stared at Shiro and hugged him.

"Morning Darling I hope you slept well." Juvia said.

"Not that I don't mind this but how did you get here?" Shiro asked Juvia as she giggled.

"The door was unlocked so I got in from there." Juvia said pointing to the door that was slightly opened.

"Alright for now let's just get ready and head to breakfast because today will be a hard day." Shiro said as Juvia nodded as she went back to her room and went to get ready as Shiro stood up as a few of his bones popped.

"Oh that training better be worth the strain." Shiro said.

" **Don't worry it will be worth it."** Ddraig said.

"Oh I hope so." Shiro said as he got ready for the day. He went down and soon began to have breakfast as everyone finished they heard a knock in the door as Shiro opened it and saw Hiruzen there with a smile on his face.

"I see that you're all ready for today's test." Hiruzen said.

"Yeah so what exactly is this test?" Shiro asked as he let Hiruzen inside.

"The test will be just a simple spar between you three and one of our own soldiers in a simple spar and we'll see how good you all are." Hiruzen said.

"And where exactly are we fighting this person?" Pyrrha asked.

"Its in one of our training grounds so when your ready we can go now." Hiruzen said as they agreed and began to prepare themselves as they soon followed him to an area filled with trees and a decent pond as they saw someone leaning behind one of the trees eating what looked like dango. It's a fairly tall woman who has a slender frame. She has light brown, pupil-less eyes, short spiky violet hair fanned ponytail. She wears a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs showing her breasts. Over the body suit she wears a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards.

"So are these three are the ones i'm supposed to test I'm not impressed with them." she said while looking at them.

"This is Anko Mitarashi she will be the one that you will have to spar." Hiruzen said while Anko walked towards them as she then stopped at Shiro.

"Hmm maybe after this is over why don't I show you a better way around the village." Anko said to Shiro as she then went to his ear.

"Just us alone." Anko said causing Shiro to blush while Juvia was getting pissed as water around her began to boil and turn into steam.

"How dare she do that to my beloved she's going to pay!" Juvia screamed trying to get to Anko but Pyrrha tried to hold her off.

"Now Anko I'll leave you to them so you can start things off good luck." Hiruzen said as he disappeared leaving the 4 there on the training ground.

"Alright let me explain the rules you all got only a half a hour to either beat me or tire me out, you lose if any of the three of you are knocked out or submits right now you can go right now and plan something out." Anko said as the three then began to huddle and began to plan something out.

"Ok so from what we've seen so far from us I think Shiro should go up front and deal with her while Juvia and I will wait for a ambush opening." Pyrrha whispered to them.

"Alright I will fight I will deal with the damage and lets make this work because she has the home advantage let's do this." Shiro putting his hand as a fist and put it at them as soon Juvia and Pyrrha did the same as they stayed like that until the two girls ran off leaving him and Anko there.

 **Insert Rwby Like Morning Follows Night**

"Hope your ready cause you won't make it." Anko said getting ready as she took out two kunai. Shiro then closed his eyes as he raised his left arm.

"Why don't I get things started then." Shiro opened his eyes as he swung his arm as his boosted gear was summoned. In another area was Hiruzen looking at a crystal ball as he was seeing the fight but he wasn't the only one who was there as the clan heads were there to see the other clan heads and a few ninjas.

"Thank you all for coming to see this." Hiruzen said as they nodded.

"Yes lord hokage from what you told us this seems interesting if they are what you said then this should be easy for them." A man said. He has spiky silver hair often to his left-side, a dark grey eye as his left eye was covered by his forehead protector wearing a green flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wears fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand with open toed sandals along with a black mask covering the lower half of his face.

"Yeah but I bet you my students can beat this trio kakashi why not after this we have another challenge eh Kakashi?" a man said wearing the same outfit as the person next to him having a bowl cut hairstyle with thick eyebrows with a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and his forehead protector is a belt as Kakashi then sighed while the other people were looking at the fight.

 **Scene Change**

Shiro then ran to Anko as he charged at her as he used his boosted gear to claw at her as he used his free hand to punch at her but Anko managed to dodge each strike as she used her kunai to block his attack with the boosted gear. Anko smirked as she saw his effort.

"Come on you got to know how to show a girl a good time or you won't be going anywhere." Anko said causing Shiro to keep striking as he turned his right arm into flames as Anko then jumped back as Shiro then began to summon a wave of flames as he used his kicks as his legs turned into flames as he used his body to land a hit on her.

Back with the hokage and the clans as they saw the battle were surprised on how Shiro managed to summon his flames from his arms and legs.

"Man that some intense fire on him." a man said smoking a cigarette with a sash with the word fire in it wearing the same outfit as Kakashi.

"Yes I wonder how much damage it can cause." Kakashi said seeing Shiro hitting a tree with his flames causing it to burn down.

"Does he have any self control with his flames?" a woman said with red eyes seeing the damage caused by his flames. A clan member having red fang marks and messy brown hair and eyes like a wolf smirked while the person next to her had long brown hair in a ponytail with the same red markings on her cheeks.

"Heh he sure is a wild one I like it." the lady said as the person behind her nodded as they soon felt something about to happen.

Back to the fight Shiro was in front of Anko as a tree was behind her.

"Got you now." Shiro said as Anko smirked

"Oh really then try this." Anko said as she then began to do many different hand signs confusing Shiro.

" _What is she doing now?" Shiro asked._

" **I don't know but be ready."** Ddraig said as Anko finished.

" **Striking shadow snakes!"** Anko said as multiple snakes appeared from her arm as she aimed them towards Shiro biting his chest.

"What the." Shiro said.

"Well that solves the pest now to wait for the poison to kick in huh." Anko said as she then felt something burning as she quickly pulled her snakes back as she saw that her snakes were burning as she then saw Shiro smirk.

"Heh nice try." Shiro shocking her as she the bite marks turn into flames.

"Now let me show you how to really do some damage." Shiro said as his hands turn into a glowing greenish color as small glowing balls of the same color began to surround the both of them and as Anko looked around.

"What is this?" Anko said.

 **"Firefly!"** Shiro said as he then closed his hands.

 **"Fiery Doll!"** Shiro said as the whole area was then exploded by the green light as red flames covered the area. Then the flames soon disappeared as Shiro body turned into flames as he then went back to normal. Back to the clans they saw the whole image covered in flames and saw Shiro have no damage.

"Incredible this much raw power for someone of his age." a man said with his hair tied up in a high ponytail wearing a fishnet shirt with a green flack jacket and a deerskin jacket said with his eyes wide open.

"These flames have no effect on him as if they are a part of him." a man said having long brown hair wearing a very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. And his most known feature is his white blind like eyes.

"It must be his kekkei genkai fascinating." Hiruzen said as he saw the outcome

Back to shiro as he then began walk to what looked like the burned body of Anko as he began to touch it with his foot as it turned into a block of smoke.

"What then where did she?" Shiro said as he then looked around he then heard the ground shake but was too late as a hand got him by the leg.

"Nice try but not enough." Anko said as she then put him in the ground leaving his head up.

" **Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu."** Anko said as then squatted at Shiro's head level.

"Almost had me there but it wasn't good enough." Anko said as her coat had a few burn marks but Shiro looked at her with a smirk.

"What now getting a free show out of this." Anko teased putting her foot on his head.

"No but I did my part NOW!" Shiro shouted.

" **WATER SLICER!"** Shiro heard Juvia yell out as multiple water slices appeared and were aimed at Anko as she dodged them out of the way as Pyrrha then appeared shooting at her with her rifle. Shiro saw Juvia in a fit of rage as she kept on summoning water for more attacks.

"You will pay for what you did to my darling you should have stayed burned." Juvia said as she kept on attacking. Pyrrha then quickly to where Shiro was in as she then grabbed him by his head and began to pull him out.

"Ow ow ow watch the head." Shiro said in pain as Pyrrha then let go.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said as she tried again on pulling him out. Juvia mean while managed to take Anko near a lake as she used her water to attack.

"Well aren't you a little a bit of a romantic about one guy I bet he doesn't care about you at all." Anko said causing Juvia to stop as the water then stopped at its place.

"You...take that back." Juvia said as she used her water into a whip as she grabbed Anko as she then threw her around and hit her on the ground.

"You wouldn't understand how I feel so might as well just lose." Juvia said as Anko threw her kunais at her as she then saw her body turn into water.

"Sorry but my **Water Body** can pass through almost any attack physical wise that is." Anko said as Juvia then turned into a body of water and began to charge at her.

" **Sierra!"** Juvia shouted as she tackled Anko to the lake hoping that she can win the fight. As Anko was about to land the lake she quickly used her legs standing on the water as Juvia then went to the water and disappeared until it showed her body but looked like she got knocked out. With the clans they were slightly impressed but found it a bit hilliarous when it came with her affections.

"Well I gotta admit that she has some impressive control on her water think it might be her genkai genkai." Kurenai said while Asuma shrugged as Tsume gave a low whistle as she was also impressed on Juvia's water abilities.

"I bet the dogs will be scared of her when it will comes to a bath." the girl said to Tsume.

"Yup Hana." Tsume said while Guy had what looked like fire in his face.

"Her water abilities they look similar to the Hozuki clan and their water jutsu." Shikaku said seeing Juvia's water attacks.

"That fire, that determination that's the flames of youth to a woman am I right." Guy said seeing how Juvia was affectionate to Shiro while Kakashi took a step away from him as they resumed seeing the fight.

Anko walked back to the ground as she saw Shiro and Pyrrha there while Shiro was getting tired seeing how he had to get out of the ground as some of his clothes were dirty.

"Come on now there's only two of you left let's end this now." Anko said as Pyrrha and Shiro ran towards her as Pyrrha pulled out her rifle and began shooting at her.

Anko quickly managed to dodge the bullets but Shiro went behind her and resumed back into punching and clawing as he jumped away as Pyrrha threw her shield at Anko as Shiro blew a bit of fire surrounding the Shield as it was spinning towards her.

 **"Flame shield!"** Shiro shouted as the flaming shield went at her Anko slided down as the shield passed her as she quickly began doing another set of hand signals.

"Aw not again." Shiro said as Anko finished her her hand signs and as she then took a deep breath.

 **"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!"** Anko said as a massive fire ball came right at them as Pyrrha then closed her eyes thinking that it was the end but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and was surprised as she saw Shiro eating her fire.

"Alright lady here's a real fire blast." Shiro said as his right arm turn into fire as he pulled it back.

 **"Fire Fist!"** Shiro yelled out as a column of fire came out of his fist right at Anko as she stopped and looked at the massive steam of fire as she had her eyes wide open.

"Come on then bring it fireboy!" Anko said in strange excitement as she jumped high enough to dodge the fire. Back with the hokage some were shocked seeing how Shiro ate the fire and his attack.

"Well that's some impressed skill." Asuma said.

"Just like a dragon he can breath fire and throw it back just what other secrets can he do?" Hiruzen said,

"I wonder what the flames taste like think it taste spicy?" Choza said making a joke out of it.

As she then landed and ran to Shiro as Anko went behind him and managed to punch him in the face hard causing him to land to a few trees knocking Shiro out as his boosted gear disappeared leaving only Pyrrha and anko as Pyrrha switched into her rifle into a javelin as Anko took out another set of kunai. They began to fight as both began to clash causing a few sparks as Anko jumped back and was about to land a hit on Pyrrha but somehow managed to miss the mark as she didn't see something glowing from Pyrrha's hand.

"So she can control metal from her hands." Kakashi said seeing Pyrrha's hands give a low glow.

"That must be very useful in battle." Shikaku said.

"Must be her kekkei genkai." Hisashi said.

"She will be major force when she fully masters this." Hiruzen said as they kept on clashing blades as Anko threw her kunai at her but they moved slightly.

"Fine try getting out of this one redhead." Anko said as she put her hands together as Anko disappeared as everything changed around her and saw that her weapon wasn't on her hand.

 **Scene Change**

"What is this, what's going on?" Pyrrha said as she then saw that one place she was last in. Pyrrha saw that she was on the tower of beacon and someone was in front of her in shadows.

"It's you Cinder." Pyrrha said as as the now known Cinder appeared from the shadows and walked towards her with her bow and arrow in hand.

"It's time to finish this shall we." Cinder said as she aimed her bow at her. Pyrrha began to move but couldn't as she then saw that she was in the same position she was in as the bow then aimed at her head as Cinder then let go with a smirk on her face as the arrow came at her.

 **Scene Change**

"AGHHH!" Pyrrha woke up with a scream as she woke up and saw her group around her.

"Juvia." she said as she saw Juvia next to her on the ground knocked out as she saw that she was a bit wet from her jumping on the lake as Juvia then woke up a bit

"Pyrrha." Juvia said waking up Pyrrha then looked around as one person was missing.

"Wait where Shiro?" Pyrrha said as both girls looked around.

"*groan* What happen huh what's going on?" Shiro said as he tried to move but then saw he was tied in hogtied position.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Shiro yelled as he quickly burn the ropes as he began to rub himself as he then limped to them as they began to look around and saw the damage that has been done.

"Well looks like we got a good grade on damage am I right." Shiro said causing the girls to smile at him.

"Well either way I bet we lost it." Pyrrha said.

"Not exactly redhead." They looked up and saw Anko sitting on a tree as she then jumped down and landed on front of them.

"So overall your abilities do need some practice but I can see that you three can work better together with this." Anko said.

"So does that mean?" Pyrrha said as Anko gave wide grin.

"Yeah you passed." Anko said.

"YEAH!" the three said as the gave each other one high five with one hand together as they cheered. Back in the Hokage's office the clan heads and the few other ninjas there agreed as they also nodded on them making fine shinobi.

" _Now we see if Bahamut said is true that these three will help Naruto."_ Hiruzen as he kept staring at the crystal ball.

 **Chapter End**

 **Alright everyone happy holidays everyone please like,follow and as a christmas gift for me and my partner please give us some reviews that will be grateful thank you have a good day.**

 **AN:(1) Bahamut from FFXV**

 **(2)Mercury Black's outfit from rwby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here is the long awaited second chapter of Red Dragon Shinobi hope you all enjoy and remember we own nothing but our OC everything else is owned but our OC. Now let's do this.**

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
**

 **Red Dragon Shinobi Ch 2**

It's a sunny day at the academy right now the new shinobi of the leaf village were waiting for their teachers to lead them on their path to be shinobi. That would be the case for two groups of people who were waiting all day for this. Shiro was sitting behind Sasuke tapping his fingers with his boosted gear on the desk waiting patiently. Juvia was sitting next to him on the right clinging his arm to her while Pyrrha was to his left reading a book about history. Naruto was tapping his feet already getting impatient from his seat stood up and went to the door.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked annoyed by his antics.

"What do you think I'm sick of waiting! Everyone else already got their teachers and I bet they are off having awesome adventures even Iruka sensei left us." Naruto reasoned and Shiro sighed.

"Man when is ours coming I know we were going to be here late but not the last ones to leave." Shiro wondered as they were waiting even longer than most of the ones who were longer. Ever since they won their test Hiruzen told them to wait for him to pick their teacher who will teach them everything so far. Naruto getting an idea ran to the board to grab an eraser and placed it on top of the door.

"This'll show em for coming late." Naruto jumped off the chair and stepped back so it won't look like it was him.

"Our teacher is a jonin an elite ninja what makes you think he'll fall for that?" Sasuke asked sitting a bit far off from his teammates.

"Sasuke's right you're so clueless." Sakura taking Sasuke's side like always.

"Pink banshee." Juvia mumbled a bit out loud getting Sakura's attention and growled.

"What was that you witch?" Sakura glared at the bluenette who was laughing.

"You heard me flat chest." Juvia called her out as both were about to go head to head.

"You wanna have at it then fine." Sakura began pop her knuckles.

"You don't have a chance." Juvia replied and they were about to start a fight. Only for the two to get hit in the head by Pyrrha with her book.

"Ow that hurts." Juvia rubbing her head in pain.

"Then knock it off we can't fight with everyone we meet." Pyrrha told her.

"She has a point even I restrain myself from getting into fights with a few people." Shiro pointed out sneaking a stare at Sasuke. They soon footsteps coming and everyone stayed quiet as a hand appeared and opened the door. They saw that it was a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties with straight purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. She wore a green flak jacket with three small pouches on each side of their chest, a neck guard, extra padding over the shoulders and a zipper down the middle. The a swirl symbol is integrated onto the back of the jacket and she had the leaf headband on her forehead.

Suddenly she got hit in the head by the eraser and everyone stayed quiet not saying a word. She looked down and picked it up staring at the group.

"Which one of you was the one who was smart enough to do this?" She gave an evil glare to the group while Juvia, Naruto, and Shiro pointed at Sasuke while Pyrrha didn't want to get involved and Sakura was too late too react. Taking a deep breath she shrugged it off.

"Well doesn't matter now which one is team 11?" she asked and the team stood up.

"Guess that's us lets go you guys." Shiro pointed out and the three stood up and were about to leave the classroom. Pyrrha wished Naruto luck on his journey with his team. Juvia took one last look at Sakura and gave her the eyeball taunt and ran off laughing before Sakura could do anything.

The group walked all the way to what looked like another training ground that is filled with hills a few trees and a lake. The woman laid back on the tree while the trio were standing in front of her.

"Alright so I guess introductions are in order my name is Yugao Uzuki and I will be your teacher." Yugao introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you my name is Pyrrha Nikos and this is Shiro and Juvia." Pyrrha introduced her friends all waving at them.

"Nice to meet you now let's start your training so first do you all know what chakra is?" Yugao asked them and they shook their heads no.

"No even if we did it would be very different than the chakra in this place." Shiro commented and everyone else nodded.

"I see well then let me explain chakra is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts." Yugao explained to them and the three students nodded understanding it a bit better. Yugao then pulled out three and gave one to each one of them.

"Now these are chakra papers all you gotta do is hold on to them and we can have a good idea on what element you are good at." Yugao explained to them and decided to let Pyrrha go first so she held the paper up.

"Alright now concentrate onto the paper and we'll see your element that you can use." Yugao instructed and Pyrrha began to concentrate on the paper. Soon the paper began to split into two one half began to turn into dirt and it crumbled away while the other began to lit up in flames and turned into ash.

"So you have the element of earth, wind, and fire impressive." Yugao complimented her but Pyrrha stayed quiet with her eyes wide open seeing that she had the ability of the last person she fought back home. Shiro saw this and put his hand on her shoulder calming her down and let Juvia be next so she also grabbed the paper and began to concentrate. Her paper split as well into two one began to wrinkle and the other paper began to turn into mud.

"So water, lightning, and wind another one who is special with three now finally Shiro lets see what you have." Yugao told Shiro who nodded and began to concentrate but a bit too much. The paper splitted in two in rapid speed and one was wrinkled like Juvia's but the other paper was set entirely in a blaze of fire.

"Well look at that wind, lighting and fire lots of it too." Yugao seeing all her students have three elements. Shiro still seeing his card still in fire giving it a blank look.

" _I think you overdid it Ddraig."_ Shiro thought to his fire breathing partner.

" **You think so cause I didn't."** Ddraig responded back not seeing a major issue to it.

"Ok so everyone has three elements that means you will have a large amount of chakra so you will all have to start on controlling your chakra." Yugao told them and were ready for their training.

"Ok what are we going to do?" Shiro asked ready to start learning something new.

"Well we are going to do something basic we are going to control your chakra by walking on trees." Yugao told while she pointed at a tree and everyone were confusing seeing the look on their faces she resumed to explain.

"Look walking on trees will help you on controlling your mass amount. First focus on putting the right amount of chakra down to your feet." Yugao showed them and the three saw some sort of blue energy coming from her legs and began to walk to the tree making everyone have stars in their eyes.

"So do what I told you and you do it fine so let's start your training now." Yugao instructed her students and began to work on controlling their chakra. When they were done they decided to make a bet on the person who made the lowest result pays dinner for the two members of the team by using their kunai knives to mark their limit. Juvia surprised everyone for going the highest of the three. Pyrrha made it second as she made it a bit higher than Juvia. Soon it was Shiro's turn and ran towards the tree hoping to surpass them. Only for it to backfire as he ran up the tree too quickly that he fall flat on his face. He tried again and again only to get the same result causing everyone to laugh at him. After a few more hours he managed to get a small hang off it but they will still need more practice.

 **Timeskip**

Shiro has been thrown to a few trees seeing that at the other side was Pyrrha with her Miló and Akoúo̱ as her milo was in its javelin form with her shield up. After the tree exercise they took a small break and decided to have a spar between Shiro and Pyrrha and they have been going at it for a while but then Pyrrha used her semblance and shoved Shiro away but she overdid it as she sent him flying to a few trees. Juvia in panic ran towards Shiro and lifted him up seeing that he had swirls in his eyes meaning that he got knocked out and dragged him back to everyone while mumbling on ways to help him feel better, Pyrrha ran to the two seeing his status on how serious it is.

"Is he alright I'm sorry." Pyrrha apologized once again seeing him knocked out.

"I see...blue...and...red." Shiro managed to say before he ended up getting knocked out again.

"Wow you really pulled a number at him didn't you." They heard someone comment and turned around seeing a group of people walking one of them being Anko but with two other people. One was a girl with strange red markings that looked like fangs with a pack of wolves behind her. The other who looked a bit older than the two wearing a red mesh armour blouse resembling bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns with only the right sleeve visible, her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the leaf village forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals, she has black hair and red eyes.

"Seems like you three have been working very hard why don't we stop for today and tomorrow we'll continue now when you get home and been well rested read these scrolls." Yugao explained them and gave them a few scrolls to the two girls and waved goodbye as the girls lifted Shiro by putting his arms over their shoulders and left.

"So you three are the ones who fought Anko nice to meet you my name is Hana Inuzuka and this is Kurenai Yūhi." Hana introduced themselves and the two nodded.

"It's very nice to meet you all excuse us but we'll take our leave." The two new shinobis then began to take their leave while three girls looked at the three friends leaving the field.

"So what do you think of them Yugao?" The red eyed adult asked Yugao seeing them leave.

"I see potential in them maybe they can make it to this world as great shinobi Kurenai." Yugao commented on her question.

"And what do you think of each of them?" Anko asked Yugao.

"Well that Shiro can be a wiseass but he can get serious when it's serious like in their spar between the two." Yugao remembering how determined he was during the spar even though he lost the match.

"What of that red haired girl what was her name again Pyrrha Nikos?" Hana asked her friend.

"She's very determined but she doesn't see herself as the leader for some reason it's as if she's afraid of something but I will not get involved in that unless she talks to me about it." Yugao remembering how hesitant Pyrrha was when she asked who out of the three is considered the leader and she was the quick to say not her.

"Really from what I've seen from the fight with Anko she looked like she had it under control and was a leader where she's from?" Kurenai surprised that she didn't want to be a leader.

"Then there's Juvia from what I've seen is caring but I don't know if that will be the cause of her maybe being the weak link of the group." Yugao pointed out while Anko snorted on the weak comment remembering what happened with the fight was anything but that.

"Well for me I wanna know is where did he get that gauntlet imagine the money we can make out of it." Anko having a shiny gleam in her eyes thinking what they can do with the gauntlet.

"No don't even think about it besides how can you when you have the others to deal with and when I'm done with them they will be the best team out of all the rookies." Yugao assured herself knowing that her students will be the best of the best maybe make they can be great Jōnin or Sanin.

 **Timeskip**

It's been a few days after meeting their new teacher and have been told about the ranks and that they were given to be the lowest of the low as D rank shinobi and have been given low but reasonable assignments to have some work to do.

" _ **It's Juvia i'm at point A."**_ Juvia reported from her neck com hiding behind the roof of a building seeing something running from roof to roof.

" _ **Pyrrha at point B."**_ Pyrrha appeared with her milo in it's rifle form searching for its target.

"See the target, ready Shiro?" Pyrrha asked Shiro who was at the other side of the building seeing the small object and nodded.

" **In my sights capture in 3...2...1!"** Shirojumped and was chasing the object quickly leaving seeing it and was close to but Juvia jumped in front and managed to grab it revealing a brown cat with a red bow on the ear with a line running down her forehead with three lines going across it, and amber-coloured eyes.

"Juvia got it!" Juvia grabbing the cat and it began to purr and began to climb on top of her head laying on it. Yugao appeared began to take a good look at the cat.

"Alright let's see red bow and lines on its forehead guess this it lost pet Tora captured mission accomplished let's go back to the hokage and turn it in." Yugao stated and the team nodded and walked back towards the hokage tower.

At the hokage tower Hiruzen was with Iruka sensei with an elderly woman who looked depressed was waiting for to give more new shinobi assignments. The door was soon kicked open shocking everyone as Shiro and the group walked in while on Juvia's head was a cat. The elderly woman gasped and the cat was about to escape but she began to squeeze the life out of the cat.

"Geez that lady is going to kill the poor thing." Shiro whispered and the girls nodded.

"This the third time this week that it escape it's owner." Pyrrha remembering that all of this week they been tasked to get that same cat.

"But it won't be like how I do it." Juvia then began grab his arm and began to cuddle with him. Pyrrha made a slow sweatdrop given how her partner is acting in front of the leader of the village.

"Now that there's another job done is there anything else for us Lord Hokage?" Yugao asked Hiruzen who took a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

"Well there is one thing you all can do but if you're all up for the task that is?" Hiruzen asked with a hidden smile on his face. 

"And what's the task? Shiro asked Hiruzen.

"It's simple for you three a few days ago team 7 took an assignment to be a bodyguards for someone far away its a simple C rank mission if you remember how the ranks work." Hiruzen asked and they nodded.

"Yes they were tasked to guard a bridge builder from the Land of Waves and had to leave the village as you already know from that." Hiruzen and see that they get it so far.

"Ok it seems that everything sounds simple enough where's the twist that I feel that is somewhere around here." Shiro feeling that something is missing in this.

"There is after they began their assignment they have been ambushed by two shinobi from the village hidden in the Mist and found out that this mission that was a C rank is actually B or A rank mission now I need you three to go and aid them due to one of the shinobi that they fought is a missing ninja given that information alone I am asking you to take this A rank mission and help them." Hiruzen told them surprising everyone in the room with the tree friends getting one early even though they may sound a bit cocky they might be able to help them. The same man they meet at the academy slammed his hands on the table with a glare at Hiruzen.

"Lord Hokage you can't do this, they are not ready for an A rank we can send other jonin for this you don't have to do this." He started making them feel like it was offensive making Shiro pissed.

"Are you shitting are you saying that everything we've done, everything we've been training and your telling us that we're not ready I call bullshit on that we've been through worse than what your telling us and I bet that these two seen worse than that and I've been through worse conditions myself." Shiro walked in front of them and slammed his hands on the table staring down in front of them. Juvia inside her head was having a lovestruck look in her face while running in circles. Pyrrha had a kind smile for she never had a friend to defend her like that. Hiruzen had smile and held his pipe and stared at Shiro.

"Very well you may leave when your ready but do it quickly." Hiruzen told them and they soon quickly left with Yugao gave a low bow and left getting themselves ready for the road ahead. The trio were waiting at the gates and had their things set. Shiro had his old leather satchel while the girls had their normal backpacks and were now waiting for their teacher to arrive and leave.

"I see that everyone are ready to leave." Yugao arrived with her own bag set.

"Yup now let's go to help those suckers out." Shiro yelled out taking his first step out of the gates and ran ahead of everyone. Only for him to run back to the group.

"By the way which way is the village of the waves?" Shrio asked scratching the back of his face with a smile on his face. Yugao shook her head and took the lead and began to follow them as they began running towards their destination.

 **Timeskip**

The team were walking around a forest seeing nothing but trees and mist as so far all has been well since there hasn't been any ambushes or attacks of any kind. Shiro was been walking along in the middle while Juvia and Pyrrha were walking along him singing an old tune.

" _A big road passes through my house, My family lives under the Liang mountain. Under the mountain, the soil is fertilized on five acres of land. What should I grow on five acres of land?"_ Shiro sang a bit trying to make things a bit more lively to where their going.

" _Who will remember my appearance? Who will remember the wounds I have suffered? Whose desire is this? Whose battlefield is this? That has made us turn our backs on what is good? When can I return to my homeland? When can I look at her red hair? Even if I used a sword to blind me… it would not blind me from my homesickness."_ Shiro kept on singing seeing that the fog begins to disappear. Pyrrha had small smile moving her head along with the song.

" _A big river passes through my house, I have a wife, a son, and my house is big. The chickens are fat, gooses are fat, cows and goats are strong. Plant beans, plant paddies, canola flowers."_ Shiro finished a bit of the song and Pyrrha gave small clap.

"Thats sounds like beautiful where did you learn it?" Pyrrha asked Shiro staring ahead on the road.

"If I remember I heard it from a someone when I was in a lets say tavern of sorts and nearby there was a group of soldiers and one of them was singing it soon everyone was singing along after that they all left and were never heard from again." Shiro remembering what happened when he was hiding inside a tavern.

"Here we are now look alive the village could be swarming with ninja so be alert." Yugao alerted them as they arrived in front of an bridge that looked half fixed repaired.

"Well now to look for them this is gotta be easy." Pyrrha thinking this will be an easy task.

 **Scene Change**

Inside a random house we see Naruto's team and his teacher with silver hair and wears the same uniform for a standard hidden leaf shinobi uniform but his forehead protector is covering his right eye. He was sleeping his bed given that he is in full of stress from a long battle against a missing ninja from the mist Zabuza lucky for him a hunter ninja appeared and killed Zabuza taking the body with him and that was all he could remember for he soon got knocked unconscious. Moving around seeing that he's inside of someone home.

"Kakashi sensei you're awake." Naruto in the same room as his teacher happy to see that he's still alive after the fight.

" _I think I overdid it with my sharingan."_ Kakashi thought to himself rising up from the bed. Someone entered the room and walked towards him.

"Good you're waking up are you alright?" An woman who looked young asked Kakashi as he stood up properly.

"I've been better it'll take about a week before I can move normally." Kakashi stated starting to move around a bit.

"Then it's better if you don't move so just lie down and rest." the woman responded and that made Kakashi to lay down once more. Then Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke went inside the room to check up on their teacher.

"Look he's awake." Naruto told his team mates seeing their teacher being alive and well.

"Listen sensei you're sharingan is amazing but if it puts that much strain on you then it might be best if you don't use it." Sakura kneeled next to him while an old man waving a fan next to him.

"Well you did beat a high ninja assassin so we will be safe for a while." He responded.

"It won't be a problem for I sent a message to lord hokage to send us some aid for this mission given who we are fighting and dealing with." Kakashi told them making the three confused.

"And who are the ones to help us are they strong shinobi?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know but I know we will know soon I hope." Kakashi hoping that they will get the message. Everyone heard a knock at the door making everyone tense while Naruto walked in front of the door ready for a fight.

"I don't know who you are but I feel like a good guy so watch out cause I'm gonna kick your ass!" Naruto called about to open the door only for him to get sucker punch in the face by a red gauntlet causing Naruto to make a small dent on the floor.

"And I feel like an older brother that needs to give his little brother a lesson on life even if that means I have to kick his ass seven ways before sunday." Naruto looked up and saw that it was Shiro popping his knuckles in his boosted gear giving it a metallic sound staring down at him. Juvia and Pyrrha appeared behind him waving at him entering inside the house. Everyone from the other room went to see who was it and saw that it was the other team.

"And we meet again Duckass." Shiro smirked making Sasuke glare at him but tries not to let him get inside his head.

"Whatever loser." Sasuke responded and turned around not seeing Shiro flipping him off but Pyrrha smacked him in the head stopping it. Juvia saw Sakura and made a neck slice finger motion and that made Sakura angry. Yugao snapped her fingers and that made Shiro and Juvia stop, she then walked towards the old man.

"Hello I would like to know if the sensei of the three students is here we are from the same village?" Yugao asked and they nodded and pointed to the room.

"He's in there but he just woke up so be careful." The old man responded and everyone entered the room. Kakashi looked up and began to pale seeing who's in front of him.

"Yu...Yu...Yugao what are you doing here? Don't tell me." Kakashi getting worried for what could be the reason one of his subordinates from his days from the Anbu Black Ops.

"I'm your backup from what you reported to lord Hokage about your encounter with the missing ninja Zabuza." Yugao told Kakashi as he then stood up a bit.

"I see and is it only you?" Kakashi asked and Yugao shook her head and nodded.

"No I brought my students with me." Yugao looked at the door and nodded. Soon the gang walked inside the room and Kakashi only had his one eye widen but then quickly hid it.

" _Those three from that sparring match with Anko interesting."_ Kakashi surprised by this and closed his eyes as he sensed something wrong.

" _What's this Zabuza is dead then why do I feel his chakra somethings wrong."_ Kakashi thinking to himself grabbing a hold of his face.

"Is something wrong Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked Kakashi as he shrugged it off.

"Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi stated shocking his students while Yugao and the others stayed quiet.

"What but how we saw you beat him and that other ninja took care of the body right with those needles?" Sakura asked remembering how the fight went down.

"Yes but that hunter ninja was supposed to destroy the body then and there, also those weapons were senbon needles even though they were aimed from the neck putting him in a temporary state. Though it will take about a week for him to recover so we will need to prepare quickly for the next encounter." Kakashi explained to them making Naruto excited given that Zabuza is still alive.

"Wait sensei how can we prepare when you can barely move around?" Sakura asked making Kakashi chuckle.

"That may be but I can still train you." Kakashi answered Sakura's question making Shiro laugh.

"Ha suckers you guys still need to train." Shiro laughed at them only to get punched in the arm by pyrrha.

"Did you forget that we also need to train." Pyrrha reminded him and he stared at her.

"Yeah but not as much as these guys." Shiro responded.

"No time to waste let's go outside to start your training." Kakashi told his students as he was given a pair of crutches and everyone headed outside to where it was filled with trees. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were now outside as Kakashi was giving them a lecture on how to control their chakra but Naruto didn't get it until Sakura brought it down a notch reminding him a bit better. Meanwhile the other trio watched from the back seeing them getting ready holding their kunai's at the ready and seeing them work showing that two certain members have a long way to go.

"Well look at, the banshee made it first." Shiro looked at top of the tree seeing Sakura made it higher than the Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yes and it seems that Naruto will need some help." Pyrrha looked at Naruto's spot seeing falling and not making any progress.

"I know but I have a feeling he won't let us help him so let's just let him work on it." Shiro said seeing Naruto work non stop.

"Alright team 11 let's start on your training." Yugao called her team and they stood up ready for their training to start.

"Alright you all know what to do you all have your scrolls so find someplace to train in secret we all meet here again before dinner understand." Yugao told her students and they nodded as they all had different scrolls from their pockets and ran to different parts of the forest starting their own training.

Shiro moved far away from the rest of group as he punched the ground and his boosted gear appeared causing a small crack on the ground. He began to make a few punching motions and a bit fire came out. Quickly he made a few kicking motions with fire spewing from his feet. Later he looked through his scroll seeing what he can copy without learning any hand signs given that his fire ability will be enough for the job.

"Ok let me see alright then now **Flame Commandment!"** Shiro called out as a ring of fire appeared and began to surround him rapidly. He then bend over and jumped down.

 **"Fire Pillar!"** The flames shooted straight upward causing a pillar to rise up almost making everyone see it from their locations. Naruto was in the middle of running up on a tree but as he lost his focus seeing the pillar of fire made him fall and make another bump on his head.

"Whoa! What is that?" Naruto asked everyone next to him having a wondering who was the one responsible.

" _This fire only the Uchiha can make this huge I need to know who did this."_ Sasuke glared at the huge pillar of fire. Kakashiseeing the fire pillar had a good idea who it was.

 _"He really has a gift of fire I give him that I hope he's not a hothead."_ Kakashi thought seeing it go on for a bit. Shiro stood up and then focus a bit of energy to his boosted gear and he began to spin it around and a line of fire began to appear.

" **Fire Whip!"** Shiro began to whip it to a tree and it once it latched onto a tree it starting to burn till it became nothing but ash.

"Awesome." Shiro amazed by his whip and continued his training. In another side of the forest Juvia saw the huge pillar of flames and had stars in her eyes knowing who it was.

"That has to be my darling I gotta be stronger for there's no way I'm going to let that pink haired banshee beat me." Juvia more determined now and she began to look over her scroll seeing what more she can do with her water magic and mix with these arts she can make her water even stronger. She stopped and began to make musteup and water began to appear from the air and made a hand sign.

" **Twin Water Dragons!"** Juvia called out as the water began to take form soon two dragons of water began to form and the dragons roared meaning that they have come to life.

"Yes I made two dragons alright now let's move them around now." Juvia then made her own magic symbol and the dragons moved around making them look like they were dancing over the bluenette.

"Now to make them into my **Water Sharks.** " Juvia turned her dragons into water sharks and began to swim around her. Juvia smiled seeing the water sharks moving around her.

"let's see what else what I can do from this." Juvia dispersing the sharks she looked back to her scroll seeing what else she can pull off.

The sun began to set and Pyrrha was in another secluded part of the forest as her shield and javelin were on the ground as she was taking a small break while a scroll with the symbol of fire is sitting on her lap. She tried to open it but felt something as she looked around and saw that she was back at the roof of her academy seeing a fireball firing at her but she couldn't move.

"AARGH!" Pyrrha threw the scroll away and was sweating as she was on her knees sweating and panting in tears. She heard someone running and saw that it was Shiro who heard her scream and ran towards her and hugged her out calming her down as a few tears began to fall.

"It's alright I'm here." Shiro began calming her down as she stopped crying.

"Sorry its just that I still miss them I feel like I wasn't strong enough to take protect them with all I had what makes you think I can do it differently?" Pyrrha asked Shiro as he began to wipe her tears away.

"I may not know what you did back at your home but I know that you can do this I trust you come on a girl like you shouldn't cry I'll help you out." Shiro said and he helped her up and walked towards the scroll and picked it up.

"Alright let's start with something simple lets work on the making the fire come out shouldn't be that hard." Shiro began to help her out.

"Shiro how do you summon your fire given that you don't need chakra maybe that can help." Pyrrha asked and Shiro was in thought.

"Hmm how can I put it, for me I see fire as light of to an extent energy. I first take a deep breath cause I feel like it comes from the breath as it then becomes energy and then turn it into my fire." Shiro explain as he made a punch motion and a ball of fire appeared.

"With you I think we need to make it come out so lets try to work on that." Shiro began to help Pyrrha out taking it slow with Shiro helping her with making the hand signs without getting a cramp from doing the hand signs in a rapid pace. After a few more attempts Pyrrha managed to get control forgetting her fears she started to make the hand signs at rapid pace until she made the last sign.

" **Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!"** Pyrrha took a deep breath and blew out a decent sized fireball burning a few trees making Pyrrha stop at the last second hoping to not cause that much damage.

"You did it you made fire." Shiro cheered on causing Pyrrha to smile and hug Shiro making her spin. Pyrrha saw this and quickly let go and took a step back.

"Thanks for helping me." Pyrrha thanked him with Shiro nodded.

"Don't mention it let's go it's getting late." Shiro stated with Pyrrha nodded and both left the forest not noticing two people watching them from the far.

"Seems like I win Kakashi." Yugao told Kakashi and he sighed.

"I knew I shouldn't have made that bet against you." Kakashi said with Yugao having a smirk on her face.

"Now since that I won hand it over." Yugao having her hand out making a "hand it over" motion making Kakashi take a step back.

"Oh come on Yugao you didn't mean it...right?" Kakashi begged having no effect on whatsoever.

"No now hand it over or when we head back I'll find them all and burn them one by one." Yugao threatened him having his eye widen and close his head down in deep sadness while he pulled something seeing that it was a green book with a figure in white with a thinking pose. Once he gave it to her Yugao then began to light it on fire.

"Wha...what are you doing?" Kakashi asked seeing his book going to flames.

"In case you plan on stealing it I want to be sure that you don't read a page." Yugao told him seeing it turn to ash.

"You monster." Kakashi on the ground seeing the remains of his beloved book made Yugao smile and walked off leaving him on his own.

 **Scene Change**

Night arrived and everyone were having dinner enjoying it though everyone saw Naruto and Sasuke eating at a rapid pace. Since their training began the two seems to be in a competitive edge trying to one up each other. Shiro seeing this clearly sitting right next to Naruto watching the two going at it.

"Wow you two must really hate each other if you guys are having a eating competition." Shiro seeing the two stop for a moment.

"Can I have some more/Can I have some more." Naruto and Sasuke spoke at the same time and glare at each other having Shiro see a spark coming from the two only for the two to then throw their food out.

"Oh come on you two, you don't have to eat a lot if you're going to throw it all out." Sakura getting tired of the two antics for once.

"No I have to eat." Sasuke stated with a hint of competitiveness to him.

"And I have to eat more than him it's the only possible way to beat him." Naruto quickly recovered with a smirk on his face resumed eating.

"These two are gonna get sick if they keep eating." Pyrrha worried seeing the two going at it again eating all the food in the table. Soon having finished their dinner Pyrrha and Shiro helped on cleaning the dishes which was a quick task and the pair was looking around the home and spotted a picture frame showing what seemed to be the lady of the home and the old man with a small boy having a smile on his face.

"Um sorry to ask but why is this picture ripped it seems that there's someone in it may I ask why?" Pyrrha asked making two members of the house stay still once the question was said. Then a little boy stood up wearing a white and blue striped hat glaring at the leaf ninja in the room.

"Why do you care? Why do are any of you care none of you can't beat Gato he'll find you all and kill you all." The little kid ranted to the leaf ninja which made Naruto angry.

"What was that you pipsqueak say it again I dare you." Naruto angry by the comments was starting to get close to start a fight with him.

"Need I remind that you're the smallest out of all of us in the room." Shiro reminded him making Naruto remembering this as he made a height scale and found that he is actually the shortest of the group which made him have a tick mark.

"Shut up Shiro I'll get taller you'll see." Naruto now aiming his rage at Shiro. Naruto tried to punch him but Shiro brought his boosted gear and a gave him a bonk in the head and caused a massive bump to appear on his head.

"Oow!" Naruto cried out while Shiro was popping his left hand with his gear and used his right to drag Naruto.

"Sorry but if you excuse me I got few more lessons to teach on him." Shiro dragged Naruto out of the house as everyone soon heard the sounds of Naruto screaming in pain while people saw flames spewing out of nowhere.

"Hey come on man I didn't mean it believe it." Naruto cried out, outside the house.

"Not until I see you climb that tree barefooted you got that!" Shiro told still using his fire. Back inside the house Kakashi sighed seeing this happen.

"I apologize for what happened." Kakashi apologized and Tazuna the old man waved it off.

"Its alright, you redhead you want to know who's that person in the picture then sit down for this will be a long story of the hero of this land." Tazuna made everyone sit down as he began to tell his tale of the hero of the poor town.

 **Chapter End**

 **And that's the end of this chapter thank you all for the wait, hope we didn't disappoint please like,follow and comment and until then see you all next time.**


End file.
